1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to docking systems for marine vessels and, more particularly, to a simplified docking system that uses two or more propulsion systems to maneuver a marine vessel for docking purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of docking systems are known to those skilled in the art. Also, many different types of push button controls and joystick controls are known to those skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,269, which issued to Leach on Nov. 8, 1994, describes a personal water vehicle. The jet motor powered water vehicle is intended for single person use. The jet powered boat includes a deck having a flat surface portion enabling a person to lie prone thereon while manually controlling the boat and steering the boat by utilizing a joystick mounted on the deck. The hull of the boat has a generally wide and shallow V-shaped configuration at a bore, lower portion thereof. The hull also has a flat bottom surface at mid and aft lower portions thereof which blend with the V-shape. The hull also includes a rear portion which is curved and upwardly slanted at a lower portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,438, which issued to Maier et al on Nov. 8, 1983, describes a video game controller. The video game joystick controller includes a lower housing which defines a lower convex bearing surface, an upper housing which defines an upper concave bearing surface concentric with the lower bearing surface, and a handle which defines inner and outer bearing surfaces. The inner bearing surface of the handle is adapted to mate with the lower bearing surface of the lower housing and the outer bearing surface of the handle is adapted to mate with the upper bearing surface of the upper housing such that the handle is free to pivot with a smooth action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,929, which issued to Rieben on Feb. 25, 1992, describes a paired motor system for small boat propulsion and steerage. Paired spaced electrically driven motors provide a steerable propelling system for small boats. Each motor drives a propeller carried in an elongate channel, communicating with each lateral side of a boat beneath the water line to one boat end, to move water through such channels for boat propulsion. The electrical motors are of variable speed, reversible, and separately controlled by a joystick type control device to provide differential control of motor speed to allow steerage. The propelling system provides a low speed, maneuverable propulsion system for fishing use, as an auxiliary power system for boats having a separate principal powering system, and to aid maneuverability alone or in conjunction with the principal powering system.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in this description.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/078,976, which was filed by Alexander et al on May 14, 1998 and assigned to the assignee of the present patent application, describes a water jet docking control system for a marine vessel.
Known docking systems require additional propulsion units to be employed solely for the purpose of maneuvering a marine vessel at low speeds for the purpose of docking the marine vessel. The requirement of maneuvering propulsion systems, in addition to the primary propulsion system, increases the cost of marine vessels. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a means could be provided for allowing an operator to control the maneuvering of a marine vessel during docking procedures by utilizing the normal propulsion systems of the vessel. This would significantly simplify the maneuvering, or docking, process while minimizing the overall cost of the docking system.